


Commander Shepard to the C-SEC Desk

by ramblingAnthropologist



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingAnthropologist/pseuds/ramblingAnthropologist
Summary: How the fuck do you lose a Krogan anyway?Somehow, Alistair Shepard managed to lose Grunt during a shopping trip to the Citadel. Garrus is less than helpful in his advice to find him. Can our heroes find him in time, or does destruction lie in their wake?Probably no destruction, but he IS a Krogan after all.





	Commander Shepard to the C-SEC Desk

“How did you lose a Krogan?!”

“Garrus I get lost on the way to the bathroom in my own quarters, don't act like this is out of character for me.”

Alistair could feel a headache coming on as he scanned the area from his position. They had been at this for nearly ten minutes and hadn't seen hide nor lack of hair that would have indicated Grunt was in the area. He had sworn the Krogan was behind him when they had entered the area, but the lack of yelling had proven otherwise.

In hindsight, maybe he should have looked back when the very pleasant shadow he had been standing in had disappeared, but that was neither here nor there.

“I'm not even going to ask why they didn't fix your terrible sense of direction when they brought you back right now, it's beside the point.” Garrus sounded fit to be tied in the ear piece as he sighed. “Seriously though, it's right behind your desk how DO you get lost on the way to the bathroom?”

The Spectre rolled his eyes as he looked around one more time, half hoping to find a path of destruction and mayhem that could have acted like breadcrumbs leading him to Grunt. “It's a freaking wall, Garrus. Do you check every wall in the hopes it's going to materialize into a toilet, because I don't.”

He frowned, looking around once more. On the bright side, he had at least lost him in the Citadel? If this had happened on a planet they were investigating or – god forbid because he'd never would heard the end of it from anyone in his crew – during a mission, there were things that could have been shooting at them or wild animals that needed killing. Things could have gone bad fast.

Of course, if he had lost him there, he literally COULD have followed the path of mayhem to him. It was a toss up on what would have been better.

“Hey, Garrus, you were C-SEC once.”

“Really? I had completely forgotten, Shepard.”

No doubt the Turian saw it, but Alistair pouted as he looked around in hopes of spotting a familiar round silhouette among the more lithe, pointy forms that made up the Citadel's usual crowd. “Very funny, but I've got a serious question. Do you think if I went to one of them and asked them to broadcast 'Urdnot Grunt, could you please report to C-SEC offices, your battle master is looking for you' it would work?”

He wasn't expecting rave reviews of his admittedly lackluster plan, but the outright doubled-over laughter he got in response was just rude. Garrus couldn't even take the breathe to answer, and it was easy to imagine him leaning up against a wall, crying or whatever it was Turians did when they got like this. Part of him wished he could find out, but he wasn't fast enough and he still had his pride in the end. Damn pride always made things worse.

“Shepard, he's not a 4 year old who got lost at the mall.”

“Really? Because he's like two weeks old and guess what? This counts as a mall if you're asking me.” He paused, and then added, “And if you are you have to agree with me because I'm in charge and have a cool gun.”

“Mine's cooler.” The playful tone of voice that floated through the com link was enough to make Alistair weak in the newly replaced cybernetic knees. He had to seek out a bench to relieve himself on, or he might've done something stupid.

Not that he had been doing a lot of that lately. Tali still wasn't speaking to him after their awkward encounter down in engineering. He hadn't erased Mordin's comments on human and Salarian incompatibilities when it came to mating out of his brain either. As far as he knew, both Jack and Miranda had gotten the wrong idea about his giving a shit about them and were planning something nasty at the same time.

With all that, he couldn't help but wonder why Garrus hadn't noticed nearly three years of fawning over him.

Alistair sighed as he leaned back on the bench he was sitting on. Everyone that passed by was vaguely non-Krogan shaped and weren't threatening to fight people. Neither of those were good Grunt signs, even if he had hoped otherwise. No doubt if the Illusive Man was listening, he was getting a great show for the money he'd put out. At least he could be entertaining.

“Shepard, I've spotted him. You might want to get there before he picks a fight with the Turian at the C-SEC desk.” Why Garrus wasn't heading over there himself was all too clear. Still, at least they had a lock on him.

The human groaned as he stood, breaking out into a light sprint past shoppers of various species. From where he was, it would take a good few minutes of running. By then, Grunt really could be carving out a path of destruction.

“Couldn't have been by the souvenir shop getting me a new hamster wheel, oh no. He has to brawl with C-SEC.”

No doubt the people he passed were as confused as he was annoyed, but none of their faces stood out to him. Once he passed a group of Salarians chattering at a mile a minute – which was kind of slow for them, usually it was three – he could see the top of his target's head. It wasn't in headbutt position, which was a good thing. He still had time.

The rather nervous looking officer turned to face Alistair as he skidded to a stop. “Uh... looks like we won't need to page him after all.”

Grunt turned to face him. “You got lost. The annoying human told me to go somewhere easy to see so you could find me.”

He got lost? Alistair's face turned a bright red as he slapped his hand to his forehead. It was going to leave a mark, but right then he frankly didn't care. It was the topping on the shit sundae that had lately been served up to him on an orange plate.

“Garrus, I found him.”

“Really, because it sounded like he found you.” The Turian's amusement carried over. “Surprised we didn't hear it sooner. 'Alistair Shepard, please report to the C-SEC desk. Your son is waiting for you there.'”

Well, considering he was basically a single parent, losing someone once wasn't so bad... unless everyone remembered it was a Krogan he had lost. That took a special level of obtuse, and he held first place there.

The man sighed as he turned to face his teammate. “Next time just tell me you're going somewhere. Where'd you go off to anyway?”

“You said you had to get bedding for Saren, so I waited for you there.” There was a bag hanging from his arm. “They had little things for him to destroy.”

He handed over the bag, much to Alistair's surprise. A peek in showed a number of hamster sized chew toys, one even shaped like Sovereign. The irony was hardly lost upon him as a brief smile played across his lips.

Apparently, Grunt did have his nice side.

“Thank you, Grunt. I'm sure he'll like it.”

“He better. Last time he peed on me. Are you sure I can't crush him?” Alistair wasn't sure, but he swore he detected a half step of a pout in the Krogan's voice. It would never be confirmed, though, not unless he wanted to get squished.

Best of all, Garrus was returning to the shopping party. With a few hours left until they had to return to the Normandy, there was plenty still to do. Of course, this time he'd keep a better watch on the both of them. Running across the Citadel had tired him out.

On the bright side, at least Saren got some new toys out of it. Maybe he'd stop trying to burrow into the floor.

 


End file.
